Why She Left
by OTHplusTVD.96
Summary: She had a huge secret that she couldn't let anyone know. Especially at that time. So she ran, and she ran fast not looking back, just running away from everything - including him.
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer's point of view**

"I have to leave Han, I can't stay here. If A finds out about this they will destroy my life. It'll be another weapon that they can use against me." I began

"I know Spence but where are you going to go. It's not like A is just going to stop if you move across the country." Hanna replied. She looked genuinely worried for me, and being the only person who knew why I had to leave, I had to tell her where I was going.

"I'm not moving across the country Hanna. I'm moving to across the other side of the world." I told her. She looked at me blankly so I continued "Melissa told me when she left that if things got bad enough that I could go and live with her in London."

"LONDON!" Hanna yelled. "That's like a whole different continent." She continued, then looking at me for reassurance on her choice of words.

I nodded my head and chuckled. "Don't worry continent was right."

"See you can't move that far away, I need you to be there to correct my spelling and all that stuff." She protested, but I shook my head.

Hanna sighed deeply before speaking again "So when are planning on leaving?"

"Um, I have a ticket booked for tonight." I told her slowly, awaiting a reaction

"TONIGHT? What about the girls and Toby. When are you going to tell them?"

"I'm not going to tell them anything. They'll want me to stay and work through it all."

Hanna gave me an upset look and I knew what I was doing wasn't right for them, but it was right for me.

"Okay. Okay we have to get you packed then." She said while dragging me up the stairs in my living room to my bedroom.

About an hour later, I was all set to go; Hanna and I had packed everything that I'd need. We decided to leave my iPad and laptop here in case A had put any software on it. I was taking my phone and I'd toss it and get a new one when I got to London.

Hanna insisted on driving me to the airport. "What are you going to tell your parents? Won't they know if you're missing when they get home?"

"I'll call them from London and explain everything to them. They aren't home now anyway. Moms in New York and Dads in LA."

"What about Melissa? Did you call and tell her that you were coming?" Hanna asked me.

I nodded my head. "I called and told her everything last night. She was the first person I told and she's the one who suggested that I take her up on her offer and come stay with her in London."

Once we arrived at the international airport in Philadelphia, Hanna helped my unload my luggage and waited with me as I checked in and loaded my bags.

"Well this is it." I said and she nodded her head.

"Take care Spence. Call me when you get to London okay?"

"I will."

"And call me all the time and we have to Skype and face time alright?"

"We will" I told her.

We stood there for a few moments unsure of how to say goodbye. Finally I pulled her in a hug. Out of all the girls, Hanna was the one that I felt I could trust the most. Emily was Toby's best friend. She would have spilled her guts to him straight away. And Aria, even though we were the closest, she would never be able to keep such a large secret.

"Thanks Han" I told her.

"Be safe Spencer, and don't get one of those English accents. They really annoy me." She said with a smirk.

When I had gone through all the security checks and customs, I still had 30 minutes before I had to start boarding. I looked through my phone at my contacts. I was scrolling when I stopped on Toby's name. I decided to call him, just to hear his voice again and maybe tell him something. Give him some reason as to why I was leaving.

After three rings he picked up.

"Hey Spence." He said  
"Hi how's it going"  
"Uh I can't really talk right now, I'm little busy at work can I call you later?"  
"Sure. I love you" knowing it would be the last time that he heard me say those words.  
"I love you too." He told me right before disconnecting.

I decided to leave him a message so that he wouldn't find out from Hanna that I had gone.

_Toby,  
I thought that I should be the one to let you know, I'm leaving Rosewood. Something's happened and I can't stay here anymore. I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much and I know that you're going to be fine without me. Please take care of yourself. _

_Love Always  
Spencer_

I hit send as the notification came over the PA system to board the plane.

I took one last look of the city, before stepping on the plane to start a new life in London.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later**

"Mommy"

Spencer sat up in her bed. She could little feet running down the hallway towards her room. She loved hearing that sound. It was like magic to her after everything that happened. It just felt normal, and after all she had been through normal is what she needed. She watched the door knob turn and then a mop of wavy brown hair poke through. A tiny hand came up to push the hair out of the Childs face and revealed bright blue eyes and bubbly smile.

"Is it cuddle-time?" the little girl asked. Spencer looked over to her clock; it read 6:34am. She shook her head and smiled to herself. Her daughter was even more of an early riser than she was. "Come on get up here" she called to her daughter who scrambled over the foot of the bed and then crawled across the mattress until she reached Spencer's side.

Spencer had always regretted running from Rosewood when things got to confusing, but it was moments like this, where she felt happy and safe that she was sure she made the right choice. She couldn't help but think that if she stayed in Rosewood, neither she nor her daughter would be together let alone alive.

"What are we doing today?" the youngster asked as Spencer served her breakfast.  
"We're going to go out to lunch with Aunt Melissa, Uncle Wren, Julian and Grandma and Grandpa" Spencer replied pouring frootloops into the bowl sitting in front of the little girl.  
"When do grandma and grandpa go back to America?" her daughter enquired  
"Next week, they can't stay too long because they have to go back to work"

Spencer's parents always tried to come out to England at least twice a year to see their daughters and grandchildren. Melissa and Wren had given birth to a son a year after Spencer had given birth to Evelyn. The two children got along extremely well, which surprised Spencer because she and Melissa hadn't gotten along well until Spencer was well in her teens and Melissa in her twenties. When she had first moved to London, Spencer and Wren both found it awkward to be around each other. It wasn't until Wren was in the delivery room with Spencer trying to keep her calm that the two of them got along better. Now they acted just like how a brother and sister would act.

Once Spencer had taken a shower, done her make-up and hair and had gotten dressed she walked out into her daughter's room to see how she was coming along. "Evelyn, are you ready we have to go" she told her. Evelyn had picked out her own clothes and was wearing a light green pinafore that reached just above her knees, with a black undershirt and black patent Mary Jane shoes that Spencer's parents had brought her. "Mommy can you tie this ribbon in my hair please?" the little girl held out a black ribbon to Spencer who tied it in a bow with the ends running down her back as long as her hair was. Spencer really wondered as to whether her daughter would become a future fashion designer. She was forever telling Spencer what to wear or what looks bad and good.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Melissa was the first to compliment Evelyn on how she looked, with the other nodding in agreement. "I also picked out Mommy's clothes too" she told them all. Spencer was wearing a navy blue high waisted skirt with a brown blouse and navy loafers. Her hair was twisted into a knot and her make-up was light and subtle.

"So Spencer, we were upset to hear about you and David. He was such a fine young man" her dad said when there became a lull in the conversation  
"Yeah me too" Spencer said quietly,  
"I still get to see daddy David on some weekends though" Evelyn blurted out, "last time he took me to a fair in Hyde park and we played lots of games and he brought me lots of candy to eat" she suddenly went wide eyed and looked at Spencer "oops, I wasn't meant to tell you that" she giggled. Spencer didn't like to give Evelyn a lot of sugar as she was already such a loud and active kid. She had started dating David when Evelyn was over a year old, and they dated for a little over 2 years.

David was so good with Evelyn, they got along well and he always tried to include her in whatever he and Spencer were doing. She really was so grateful to David that when they broke up he still tried to arrange time to spend with Evelyn. He was the only father figure that she had, and it killed Spencer to know that she had already deprived her of knowing her real father and then break up with the man who treated her like his own daughter.

She had an announcement to make, she wasn't sure how everyone would take it, but the few people she had told were elated so she was praying for a similar reaction from her family. "Evelyn, how would you feel about going to America... to Rosewood where Grandma and Grandpa live?" Spencer asked her daughter but was speaking in a manner for everyone else to give opinions.  
"Like a holiday?" she asked her mother.  
"Yeah, like a holiday. But we'd go for a few months. That way we can hang out with Grandma and Grandpa and we could catch up with Aunt Hanna and Uncle Caleb, and I have a few friends who would love to meet you" Spencer said wearily, nervous as to how her daughter would react.  
"Yeah! Let's go!" she cried "can I buy some clothes while we're on holiday and then show my friends when we get back?" Evelyn asked.  
Spencer just chuckled then nodded her head.

That evening after the family had dispersed back to their respective homes. Spencer sat next her daughter who had David on speakerphone informing him of their impending vacation. "Mommy said that everyone will speak like her and Aunt Melissa, instead of like me, you and uncle Wren"  
"Oh they'll probably speak with an American accent" David said over the phone. David was born and raised in England, and Evelyn, despite being raised by an American parent had gained an English accent too.  
"Good try, but you guys are the ones with the accent David" Spencer called into the phone, she heard give a throaty chuckle  
"Yeah yeah, you can keep arguing that Spence but Britain came before America" he said, "Alright kiddo I think it's almost time for you to go to sleep" he said directing it at Evelyn who groaned.  
"Okay goodnight David" she called into the receiver  
"Night kiddo, don't let the bed bugs bite. Night Spencer, don't let your bed bugs bite too" he said before disconnecting.

"Hey mommy, why don't you and daddy David spend time together anymore? And how come we don't live with him anymore?" Evelyn asked her mother as she was tucking her into bed  
"I don't know baby, I guess that sometimes people just sort of drift apart"  
"I don't want to drift apart from David" she said while snuggling underneath the covers  
"I know you don't, and David doesn't want to either that's why he takes you out sometimes for the day and does special things with you. Because he loves you and he doesn't want to lose you. And you're not going to lose him either" Spencer said kissing her daughters head. "Sleep tight baby, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Finally the day had arrived. The day that Spencer had been both dreading and excited about. She and Evelyn were flying out of Heathrow Airport at 12:45 that day. She had spent all yesterday packing and running around doing anything she could think of that needed to be done. She was feeling so happy that she would finally see Hanna and the girls again, however she was dreading running into some other people. She hadn't seen Aria and Emily in the five years that she had lived in London. She had only Skyped with them a few times and talked to them over the phone. Hanna and Caleb had come over to England twice and had seen Evelyn both those times.

But even though she was excited to see her old friends again and see the place that she had grown up in, something kept clouding her mind and was forming a deep pit in her stomach. That something was a certain blue eyed boy that she had run out on when things had gotten too hard for her. They had been having their fair share of problems during that time and she had left lots of stuff up in the air. She couldn't help but think about how he must have felt when he found out she had left.

"Evelyn, are you ready to go?" Spencer called for her daughter who was already sitting at the table in the kitchen  
"But I haven't eaten breakfast yet" Evelyn told her mother, obviously confused as to why it was already 9:00 and Spencer had not given her breakfast  
"I thought that we could eat some breakfast when were at the airport. We could find some muffins or something unhealthy to eat, what do you say kiddo?" Spencer asked her daughter who just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Spencer looked at what her daughter had chosen to wear. She was wearing a dark blue dress with black stockings and her black Mary Janes she also had a black coat to wear over her outfit.  
"Why are you so dressed up for a plane ride? You know you'll just be sitting down the whole time" Spencer said shaking her head and chuckling  
"I know that mommy. I just want to look good for all your friends when we see them at the airport" she told Spencer in a 'duh' kind of voice  
"Are you excited to meet mommy's friends?" Spencer asked her daughter who nodded her head in response, "Okay then we'd better get going"

Once they had arrived at the airport and checked their entire luggage, they took their carry-on through the security checks and then they were in the terminal. After eating croissant each and what felt like a thousand trips to the toilet they were finally aboard the plane.  
"Mommy, I've never been on a plane before" Evelyn said gripping her mother's hand. Spencer was seated next to the window with Evelyn in the middle seat in between her and an elderly lady.  
"Well what you do is, you close your eyes and you hold onto my hand. And then when I tell you too, you can open your eyes and look out the window" Spencer told her daughter who then closed her eyes and held tightly on to her mother's hand.

"Okay baby, open your eyes" Spencer told her daughter who opened her eyes wide and leaned across Spencer to look out the window  
"WOW, we're really high up" she said setting herself back into her chair.  
She turned to the lady next to her "Hi there, we're going to America. Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to America too. I'm visiting my Son and his family" the lady replied  
"That's cool, I'm Evelyn what's your name? We're going to see mommy's old friends she used to go to school with. She's American you know. But I'm not. I'm English" Evelyn told the lady on one breath. "What's your sons name? Does he like playing board games" she asked the lady.  
"His names Daniel, and he used to like board games when he was little but he's big now and I'm not sure if he still plays them, oh and my name is Margaret"  
"Oh. David used to play board games with me even though he was grown up but I don't get to see as much anymore"  
"Who's David" the lady asked the little girl  
"He's my daddy. Oh well, he's actually not my daddy, he was mommy's boyfriend but we don't live with him anymore. But I still get to see him sometimes on the weekends. Last weekend we went to the pictures and we saw Madagascar. Then he took me out for dinner because I won't get to see him for 3 months"  
"Why won't you get to see him?"  
"Because we're moving to America for 3 months"  
"Oh well David sounds like a very nice guy" the lady told the youngster with a smile  
"He is. He's the best daddy... well best pretend daddy because I don't have a real daddy" Evelyn said.

Spencer bowed her head as her daughter divulged her entire life details to the lady next to her. She could just feel that the rest of the people around them could hear everything she was saying as well.

When they finally landed in Philadelphia, Spencer grabbed her carry-on; Evelyn's carry on and then practically hauled Evelyn off the plane. The child was more interested in talking to everyone who was sitting around her then exiting the plane. As they entered into the terminal all the other passengers dispersed in different directions either to get their luggage, use the restroom facilities or find the best spot for internet connection and mobile coverage.

"Bye Margaret" Evelyn yelled across the crowded room even though the lady was only standing a few metres away from her.  
"Bye Evelyn it was very nice talking to you on the plane. I hope you have fun with your grandparents and your Aunt Hanna"  
"Make sure to tell your son that he needs to play more board games okay?" Evelyn said with a serious tone.  
Margaret chuckled "I sure will. Goodbye Spencer, it was nice to meet you both. I hope you have a safe travels" she told the girls  
"Thanks Margaret. Have a good holiday, sorry about disrupting your flight hopefully you can get some rest now" Spencer said giving the lady a sincere smile.  
"Not at all, It was lovely having someone to talk to" she said and then turned away walking out towards the baggage claim.

Once Spencer and Evelyn had gone through baggage claim and customs, they headed out the door to find a whole bunch of people awaiting their arrival.

"Spencer!" she heard someone call her name. She whipped her head to the voice to see Aria running towards her with open arms  
"Aria!" Spencer said pulling her into a tight hug. Right behind Aria was Emily, Paige, Hanna, Caleb, Ezra and Harrison; Aria and Ezra's 8 month old son. She gave them each a giant hug  
"You must be Evelyn" Aria said kneeling down to the young girls height  
"Evelyn Avery Hastings, pleased to make your acquaintance" the young girl extended a hand to Aria and everyone marvelled over her English accent and how sophisticated she sounded.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "Why are you speaking like that? Speak normally and give them each a hug" she told her daughter.  
Evelyn smirked at her mother then reached up to give them each a hug. When she got to Caleb and Hanna she jumped into their arms and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.  
"I missed you Aunt Hanna"  
"I missed you too kid"  
"Spencer she looks just like you. She's even dressed in the same preppy style as you" Aria pointed out  
"Hey don't look at me, she insists on picking out her own clothes" Spencer said and Evelyn nodded proudly  
"Well I think that you look very pretty" Aria told the young girl.

The group of people stood there for a few moments until someone suggested that they take Spencer and Evelyn to the hotel. They were just walking out the door when Evelyn spotted Margaret out of the corner of her eye. She waved her arm vigorously at the lady who handed her bag to a man and then returned the wave.

Spencer noticed what her daughter was doing and looked over at Margaret. She couldn't pick it but something seemed oddly familiar about the man she was with. And even though she only saw the back of the man she knew that she had seen him before. She just couldn't pick where from.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer and Evelyn had been in Rosewood for 3 days. The first two days were just purely them relaxing and getting used to the time difference and the third involved them seeing Spencers parents.

They were now in their fourth day and had decided to have lunch with Hanna and Caleb at a new Italian Restaurant that had opened up the previous year.

"Mommy, should I wear this or this?" she asked holding up two dresses that she had brought with her from London. The first was a light pink knee high skater dress with a lace collar and the second was a deep purple mid thigh baggy dress  
"Hmm... I think the purple one" Spencer said and her daughter grinned at her then pulled out black flats and a black hair ribbon.

Spencer pulled the rental car up at a parking spot in front of the grill. Hanna and Caleb told them to meet at the grill and they'd walk together down to the new restaurant. Spencer undid her own seat belt then opened Evelyn's door for her and helped her down from her booster seat.

They waited for a few minutes before being greeted by Hanna and Caleb and then beginning to walk down the street. Hanna was dressed in a black mid thigh dress, Caleb in a Black pants and a maroon collared shirt and Spencer was wearing a forest green pencil dress.

The four wandered down the road glancing at all the small changes that had occurred since Spencer was last here. She was laughing mindlessly at Evelyn who was rambling on about something when she stopped dead in her tracks. A sharp pain went though her body and she tried to look away from what she had seen, however they had seen her back.

"Holy shit" she said aloud and Hanna, Caleb and Evelyn all looked at her, before looking over at what she was staring at. Hanna's eyes went wide and Caleb took a sharp breath in. 

There he was, he was right across the street staring right back at her. He began to make his way over to her walking with a pace. Dear God Spencer just play it cool she silently begged herself as he approached her.

"Tobyyyy" she said with a long drag on the y. Yeah that was real cool she said to herself silently cursing. He gave her an odd look before he spoke  
"Spencer, what are you doing here? Wait no. Where have you been?"  
She sighed deeply before placing her head in her hand "I – " she began to say before she got interrupted  
"Toby are you ready to go?" a slim blonde came up behind him and gave Spencer an unusual look.  
"Oh um yeah. Uh where are my manners? Spencer this is Kimberly, Kim this is Spencer" Toby said as the girls gently shook hands  
Spencer had been so preoccupied with Toby that she forgot about the others who were still standing with her. She felt a tug on her arm and looked down to see Evelyn giving her a look  
"Oh sorry this is my daughter Evelyn" Spencer said a little apprehensively. She avoided eye contact with Toby for a few moments before looking his way. He looked a little lost and confused however he took the young girls hand when she extended it to him and gave her a smile

Spencer heard someone clear their throat. Looking up she noticed Kim tapping her foot and looking around  
Toby caught on to this and stood up bidding goodbye to the group. Spencer watched as this time he was the one walking away from her.

"Come on mommy. I want to eat spaghetti" Evelyn said as she pulled Spencer by the hand.

All through lunch, she couldn't help but think about the confrontation they had just had.

Did Toby know? Did he miss her? How long had he been with this Kimberly? It seemed like Hanna read her mind and she excused both Spencer and herself taking the brunette with her to the bathroom.

"Hey, you okay?" Hanna asked  
Spencer just nodded  
"I think they've been together about 8 months or so" Hanna said knowing exactly what Spencer was thinking.  
"Has he had many girlfriends?"  
"I've only met her. I don't know whether he saw anyone casually or anything but she's the only serious one"  
Spencer flinched at the word serious "oh" she said quietly  
"Just so you know Spence, when you left it killed him. He wouldn't talk to anyone, he quit his job. He just literally died. I've never seen anyone look so lost"  
"You think it killed him? It killed me too. And I had to raise a baby by myself terrified that if anyone knew then –A would find out too. I didn't just have to worry for me. I had to worry for an innocent child too" Spencer said with tears welling up in her eyes. "I know that what I did was the right decision, it just sucks" Spencer said finally letting the tears fall.

Hanna helped her clean her face then reapply her makeup. She walked back out to the restaurant and joined Caleb and Evelyn. "Did you survive on your own?" Spencer asked Caleb who smiled and then nodded his head  
"She kept me very entertained, telling me all about London and her aunt Melissa, Uncle Wren and her cousin Julian"

They enjoyed the rest of their meal together with Evelyn and Hanna doing most of the talking. Once they had finished they headed back to their respective home/hotel to rest. That night they had plans to go to Arias house for dinner with Emily and Paige joining them as well so Spencer made sure that Evelyn had a nap. She gently played with her hair and drew patterns on her face as both her and the young child drifted off to sleep.


End file.
